The present invention relates to the field of alarm clocks, and particularly to an alarm clock system having an appearance and corresponding predetermined cooperative music generating capability which together provide a system for awakening a user.
A wide variety of alarm clocks are known in the prior art. They include mechanical, electromechanical and solid state electronic devices. The prior art alarm clocks provide for various predetermined audible signals for signaling or awakening a user at a predetermined time. Such signals include bells, buzzers, electronic beeps and other sounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 390,786 to Lane shows a mechanical apparatus for striking a bell, the apparatus being actuated by a clock at a predetermined time. Additionally, there are alarm clocks which provide visual signals, such as flashing lights, and those which emit a combination of light and sound.
One popular alternative to an alarm clock which emits a predetermined signal is a clock radio. A clock radio is a combination of a clock and a radio interconnected so that the radio is switched on at a predetermined time according to the clock. Such devices awaken the user to music or other radio programming. Timers also are available which may be used to switch on a television set or other audio-visual or audio device at a preset time. These devices suffer the shortcoming that the particular song or other programming to which the user wakens cannot be predicted.
A predetermined program or musical tune may be provided by integrating a clock apparatus with an apparatus for playing the desired tune. For example, a cassette tape player is shown integrated with an alarm clock in U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,700 to Davis et al. A similar function might be achieved by connecting a suitable timer to activate a phonograph record player. Phonographs and cassette players with timers are too cumbersome and expensive for normal bedside alarm usage.
What is needed is an alarm clock system which notifies or awakens the user by generating a predetermined audible sound and has an appearance which cooperates with the audible sound.